


Identity

by Savannacaredo



Category: Marvel spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Harry is Max Modell’s adopted son. He never thought he would get out of that orphanage. He thought he would never get powers and develop a crush that he has to hind and also talking to Norman Osborn who is his father by neither of them know that.
Relationships: Parksborn and others
Kudos: 1





	1. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is just a kid who has been stuck in an orphanage since he could remember he didn’t expect to be aborted by Max Moddel. He didn’t expect to fall in love or gain spider powers. And he definitely didn’t expect to be talking to Norman Osborn who was his dad, but neither of them knowing it.

Marvel owns these characters I’m just using for fanfiction.


	2. Horizon high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Horizon high and meets  
> Peter, Aanya, Miles, and Gwen.

Harry walked into Horizon why couldn’t he just go to Midtown. He knew Max ran Horizon but he wasn’t special he was just Harry. He was intelligent, but he didn’t think he was that smart to get in this school. Harry wore a blue shirt, black jacket, and regular jeans he would of worn his regular black clothes, but Max was against it. Luckily he was able to keep his black jacket. He went inside his lab thinking of any projects that he had in mind. Max walked into the room,” hey Harry I want you to come met some students,”he said. Harry followed him out to met 4 students,” guys this is Harry my aborted son Harry this is Peter, Miles, Gwen, and Aanya they will help you if you need anything.” As Max walked away,” so what are you guys working on so I can at least an idea of what I can build around,” Harry asked. They gawked at him,” it doesn’t matter you can build whatever you want,” Peter said cheerfully. “Oh okay,” Harry said. “Well I should get back to my project.” He went to sketch a few items for his designs. A bomb, a flaming sword, and a Jedi lightsaber which he decided to do none of them on his first day because he didn’t want to be assumed a torrorist.


	3. Wrong number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry text Norman on accident.

They group have each other there phone number to stay in touch. Harry: hey Peter do you think Max would be question my mind set if the first thing I built was a bomb?   
Unknown number: Hate to inform you, but I’m not your friend and why are you building a bomb are you a terrorist?  
Harry: Oh sorry sir/mama I thought I was texting my friend and why I would tell you that you could be a Pedro or a kidnapper for all I know.  
Unknown: Kid I’m not going to kidnap you and I’m 100 percent not a Pedro and I’m male.  
Harry: that’s what a kidnapper would say. Harry has change it contact to kidnapped.  
Kidnapped: kid I’m not going to kidnap you. I work at Oscorp I don’t need to kidnap people.  
Harry: hu you work for the devil. Change contact name to Mr. O.   
Mr. O : yes I work for him and he is not all that bad and haven’t your parents told you not to talk to stranger.  
Harry: jokes on you I’ve been an none orphan for only 4 days now.  
Mr. O: oh sorry kid do you know anything about them.  
Harry: my mom died when I was young she made me promise never to look for my dad. He must of been abusive or something .  
Mr.O: I’m sorry to here about that. Well kid it was nice texting you but I’m in a meeting so I have to go.  
Harry: Bye Mr. O and you call call me H.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to get a crush on Peter.

Harry: hey Mr. O how are you.  
Mr. O: kid you text back I thought you blocked me and I’m good you?  
Harry: your cool so I kept your number and nothing much beside having to listen to a very boring lecture.  
Mr.O: kid get off your phone and pay attention.  
Harry: yes, dad.  
Harry got off his phone and listened to the boring lecture he already knew this stuff so there was no reason to pay attention. After school Harry was working on his project when Peter cam in, “ Hey Peter need something?” He asked. “Actually I was wondering if you want to join me and my aunt for dinner?” “Um sure let me just let Max know,” Harry said walking off. Max said it was fine with him so Harry went to Peter’s and met his aunt May who was the most sweetest person ever. Peter walked home Harry home. They were at his front door,” thanks Pete I had a good time,” Harry. “So did I we should do this more often,” Peter said. Harry blushes slightly,” yay.” The moon light made Peter’s features really sand out making Harry want to kiss him right then and there. Harry gave Peter before heading inside,” see you tomorrow Pete,” Harry said. Harry took a shower and was now in bed and decided to text Mr. O . Harry: hey Mr. O you are probably asleep I had a wonderful day today and I think I’ve got a crush.


	5. Just on step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry run into MJ and Peter flirting and runs into Norman Osborn.

Harry walked into cup of joy to see Peter who surprisingly early this was new. He saw him talk to this red head girl which he recognize as Mary Jane. They were laughing about something Harry’s heart shattered he did his fake smile that people didn’t notice and they thought he was okay. “Hey you two what’s up?” Harry asked. They both giggled,” I just asked Mj to the dance,” Peter stayed blushing. “Oh really, well congrats,” Harry holding back his tears. “So do you have a date yet,” Mj asked. “No, I’ll just go alone I think or not at all if I can skip it,” Harry said. Soon Harry left he wanted to go die in a hole. He wasn’t paying attention and bang he ran into someone dropping their papers. “Oh my god I’m so sorry sir,” Harry helping the man pick his papers. “It fine now tell me what’s got you upset,” the man said noticing Harry was crying Harry didn’t answer. “My name is Norman what’s yours?” “Harry sir and don’t you have a business to run them worry about some kid,” Harry said. “I’ve got time to kill how about you come to OZ academy for a while,” Norman said . Harry followed.


	6. Inside oscorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says.

Oscorp was humongous Harry’s mouth dropped,” wow.” “Nice right,” Norman asked. “It’s amazing sir,” Harry said. “Mr. Osborn who is this?” Doc Oc. “This is Harry,” Norman. “Don’t care,” Doc Oc. “Well aren’t you a bright bulb of sunshine,” Harry said. Doc Oc frowned and then walked away. After walking through Oscorp Harry missed 3 calls all from Max,” shit.” “Language,” Norman said. “Sorry, but I have to go, thanks again,” Harry said running off. He got home it was dark,” Where the hell have you been?” Max. “Sorry Max I lost track of time,” Harry said. Max sighed,” dinner is ready just don’t do it again.” After dinner Harry went to his room and realized that Mr.O had texted back. “Detail is it a girl or boy. Are they nice? If you get hurt I will find them and kill them slowly. Harry: no killing please its a boy he’s nice, but he’s dating someone. :( Mr. O: I’m sorry kid. Harry: it’s fine sir I’m just sad now. Mr. O: no no crying please you’re too good for the world. Harry: I’ll be fine


	7. Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets spider powers.

Something not Harry that day when he was talking to Mr. Osborn. He didn’t know what, but it looked like a spider bite. He was also very sick for three days with a temperature above 100. So in bed for three days he did his school work and also texted Mr. O. After the three days, he felt like he could run a marathon. As he ran to school because he was going to be late, he felt this weird feeling that told him to jump and he did out of the way of an incoming car and onto a building. Yes, he was sticking to a building and was freaking out. He tested out his powers will running to school realizing he had super strength, stamina, he was flexible, could stick to walls, his senses were off the charts he could hear, see and smell stuff from far away. He actually got to school on time, but he was a wild mess hair looking like he rolled out of bed, sweat down his face, his face all red. Yay it was a good day, Max raised his eyebrow when he saw Harry. When he sat down, Peter whisper,” dude you look like you ran a marathon or something.” “Well I was running late,” Harry. “Max didn’t drive you here?” Peter asked. “No,I prefer to walk,” Harry stated.


	8. Peter’s pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explains Peter by the way in this version Peter doesn’t have glasses and he has his aunt and uncle for now.

Once Peter saw Harry run through that door oh he was sexy. Wait sexy does he have a crush on Harry. No, he thought he liked Mary Jane maybe he was bio he could deal with that. But having a crush on Harry the new student plus he was Max’s son and he wasn’t sure if Max was okay with that. Wait did he want to go on a date with Harry? Peter was so confused. He kept sneaking glances at Harry during class and Harry saw and he smirked and winked at him. Peter turned red like a tomato and ignored him for the rest of the day. Peter once he got to his lab difficulty worked on his project. Max came in.” You okay there Peter?” “Hu, yay just have a lot of stuff on my mind,” Peter said. “Well, I hope you figure it,” Max said putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder and walked out. Peter sighed he soon left and went on another date with MJ trying to figure if he still had feels for her which he did, but it wasn’t as strong.


	9. Oscorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip to Oscorp.

It was the field to oz academy and since Harry already been there he was unimpressed. “How come your not bursting at the seems Harry this is so cool,” Peter asked. Luckily Ollie a student at Oz came up, sup Harry.” “Hi, Ollie,” Harry said. “Wait you two know each other?” Gwen. Then Norman walked in,” uh welcome back Harry now students follow me.” Every student looked at Harry. “I have a good explanation,” Harry said. He explained the story of how he met Norman. After the field trip,” so you know Norman,” Max stated. “Yay he’s actually nice once you get to know him,” Harry said. Max shook his head which made Harry feel terrible inside so he just walked ahead of the group. Peter ran up to him,” hey you okay?” He asked. “I guess,” Harry said.


End file.
